TUYO-MIO
by leyva1130
Summary: "Sé que él me pertenece... sé que yo le pertenezco... así lo ha decidido el destino, desde nuestro primer encuentro..."
1. MI CIELO

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los Flashback irán con sus respectivas leyendas y en negritas, para distinguirse del resto del texto.**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **recuerdos de frases**_ **"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **NOTA: En un universo paralelo al que desarrollo mi historia principal, donde Skipper y Hans si se tienen apreció… y lo ocurrido en Dinamarca no fue tan grave como hacen parecer…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **TUYO / MÍO**

 **CAPÍTULO 1.- MI CIELO…**

El sonido del aleteo se silenció en el momento en que aquella ave se posaba en la rama más cercana, observando con una mirada profunda y fija en el motivo de su visita.

Sus ojos se entornaron mientras seguían los movimientos realizados por aquel ser... la forma de sus músculos, la manera en que flexionaba sus patas para poder realizar un movimiento que podría considerarse imposible para un ave que tenía las patas demasiado cortas.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su pico, resaltando los colores que adornaban este.

Abriendo sus alas para emprender nuevamente el vuelo y posarse en la barandilla, aprovechando la ausencia de humanos al no ser abierto aún el zoológico.

Suerte que era lunes…

Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar el cuerpo perfecto del ave marina… concluyendo que no podía existir ningún tipo de duda…

Eran el uno para el otro…

No importaba cuantas veces el otro le gritara lo contrario, ni cuanto lo negara. Mucho menos importaba lo que creyeran los demás, que suponían conocerlos.

Lo único importante, era lo que su mente, su corazón y su alma gritaban con cada segundo que transcurría observando a la otra ave.

Estaban destinados a estar juntos para siempre…

Su cuerpo tembló, reafirmando que los ojos de aquel macho eran el cielo en el que se reflejaban sus soles… aquel cielo en el que podría flotar libremente, perdiéndose entre el blanco de sus nubes… el cielo en el que amaba volar sin importarle el rumbo que tomara.

Él era su gran obsesión, sin importarle si era sana o no, tal y como le habían gritado en más de una ocasión…

Pero, acaso no era válido obsesionarse con aquello que uno ama? Con lo que hace sentir feliz el corazón?!

Para él, si era válido, era justo luego de años de sufrimiento, luego de perderlo todo…

Sonrió, tomando suficiente aire, antes de pararse en una sola pata para emitir un llamado que estaba seguro que funcionaría, sin importar lo que estuviese haciendo el otro.

– Skipper!~

Llamó con un tono dulzón, observando satisfecho como el pingüino bajito se detenía en su andar bamboleante al anunciar que terminaban los ejercicios matutinos y ordenaba dirigirse al desayuno…

Sin duda, nunca se aburría de ver como el otro apretaba sus puños en una evidente furia que sabía que fingía, por el bien de ambos. O eso se repetía en su mente cada vez que molestaba al otro.

" _no deben de saberlo, nunca! Escuchaste frailecillo?!"_

" _No, no deben de saberlo"_

Se habían jurado aquella noche cuando sus verdades habían salido a la luz.

– Hans! Qué rayos quieres?!

Le gritó, mientras se giraba bruscamente, dándole una mirada de furia al tiempo que Cabo bajaba por el plato de comida, dejándole sólo con el frailecillo.

Hans sonrió maniáticamente al ver la reacción obtenida, metiendo dentro de las plumas de su pecho una bomba de humo, que arrojó en dirección del ave no voladora, induciéndola a saltar en dirección del otro lado del barandal.

– Muy bien Skipper! Aunque, podrías ser un poco más rápido – aseguró el ave danesa, observando como los ojos del pingüino brillaban de furia, lanzándose en un vuelo rápido por el pasillo que le quedaba de espaldas, motivándole a perseguirle.

– MALDITO DANÉS! – exclamó Skipper, lanzándose, en dos saltos, para alcanzar el pasillo, deslizándose tan rápido como podía sin importar dejar atrás a su equipo que sin duda observaba aquello con gesto confundido desde las cámaras de seguridad, tal vez dejándole hacer al saber su capacidad de echar al frailecillo del Zoológico sin mayores problemas.

Por algo era el líder…

– Te estas volviendo lento Skipper!~

Aseguró el danés, dando una vuelta en su vuelo por un nuevo pasillo, sonriendo al notar una puerta abierta al final de su camino, sesgando su cuerpo para entrar libremente por la misma, directamente a la bodega de comida del zoológico, motivando al pingüino a seguirle hasta dicho sitio.

Sobrevoló, agitando rápidamente sus alas al posarse en un rincón, ocultándose en las sombras para observar como entraba Skipper y se detenía a mitad del pasillo, buscándole con la mirada con aquella típica pose que tomaba cada vez que estaba listo para pelear.

– "Delicioso" – pensó, pasando la punta de su lengua por encima de su pico, dejando brillar sus ojos amarillos en la oscuridad de la bodega.

Oh! Delicioso momento que le permitía molestar a aquel ser que le había robado su corazón y alma con una sola mirada, cuando era tan joven e inmaduro!

Exquisita situación, que le permitía ver brillar aquellos ojos decididos entre la oscuridad, invitándole a perderse en ellos nuevamente a pesar del peligro que significaba todo eso.

Los ojos del frailecillo se entornaron con un gesto divertido, empezando a reír sin siquiera pensar por un segundo que con eso daba su ubicación a la otra ave.

Su risa resonó en el lugar, mientras el ave no voladora volteaba a los lados buscándole y preparándose para defenderse de cualquier ataque, al tiempo que se cerraba de golpe la puerta de la bodega, provocando que se tensara ante la oscuridad que reinaba en el sitio, apenas dejando ver los rayos del sol que se colaban por las ventanillas de ventilación, que mantenían fresca la paja y demás alimentos de los habitantes del zoológico.

– Hans! Frailecillo cobarde! Sal!

Ordenó, girando lentamente sobre sus patas, entornando sus ojos para poder observar mejor.

Su cuerpo se tensó de golpe al notar una sombra pasar rápidamente por su costado, girándose a ver tan rápido como sucedió…

Dio un salto hacía otra dirección, apretando su pico con fuerza.

– HANS!

Llamo, al tiempo que una nueva mancha pasaba detrás de él, lanzándose al frente en un giro sobre el suelo para evitar un posible ataque en su contra, moviendo sus ojos en todos lados para identificar la ubicación del frailecillo.

– Demasiado lento, Skipper…

La voz grave y oscura del frailecillo resonó en la bodega, creando un aterrador eco que tensó al pingüino al darse cuenta que había caído en la trampa del frailecillo… sintiéndose como un chiquillo, un soldado raso que caía fácilmente en las trampas del enemigo.

Algo, que sólo lograba el frailecillo, sin entender cómo es que, con una simple mirada y un par de palabras, podía hacer retroceder su mente a tal grado que perdía su seguridad y confianza, le convertía en un soldado torpe, distraído, susceptible de ser atacado.

Tragó saliva, retrocediendo al tiempo que afinaba su oído para identificar cualquier movimiento, ignorando que en la dirección a la que retrocedía, aparecía por detrás una sombra con los brazos extendidos a los costados, atrapándole finalmente.

– TE TENGO!

Gritó Hans, con tono grave y profundo, provocando un chillido de parte del pingüino que trato de saltar, siendo sostenido firmemente por el frailecillo que le pego contra su pecho, alzándole en el aire a fin de que no pudiese escapar.

– HANS! SUÉLTAME FRAILECILLO DEMENTE!

Ordenó removiéndose violentamente entre el agarre, mientras escuchaba la risa del frailecillo que le jaló un poco más hacía atrás.

– Oblígame!

Apenas había dicho eso el frailecillo, cuando el pingüino se giró, logrando tomar al frailecillo para girarlo por encima de su cabeza y hacerle caer de espaldas.

– Te he dicho que cuando estén los chicos no vengas a verme!

Reclamó el ave de ojos azules con las aletas cruzadas, al tiempo que el frailecillo adolorido reía divertido y con un gesto nervioso, ante el comportamiento del otro.

– No pude evitarlo… eres mi obsesión – aseguró, estirando un ala para tomar la aleta de la otra ave y jalarle hacía él, obligándole a caer sobre de él, riendo divertido.

– Hans! – gritó Skipper con voz alterada, dejando ver un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas al tiempo que trataba de alzarse sin lograrlo, al estar asido por el frailecillo.

– Vamos Skipper, no pensarías que saldría corriendo sólo por un grito tuyo, o si?

Preguntó con un gesto divertido el ave de pico colorido, pasando por un costado del pico del pingüino el propio, dejándole sentir muy apenas su aliento, percibiendo como un escalofrió recorría el cuerpo del más bajito.

– Skipper, no pienso marcharme con las manos vacías…

Aseguró, provocando que el pingüino se sonrojara fuertemente con mayor intensidad, erizando las plumas todo su cuerpo y componiendo un gesto alarmado por lo que empezaba hacer el frailecillo.

– HAAANS!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Inspirándome en la canción "Manos vacías" de Miguel Bosé jojojojojo.**

 **Para una de mis más fieles lectoras, por regalarme parte de su tiempo al leerme. MUCHAS GRACIAS KIM!**


	2. MI MUNDO (Parte 1)

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los Flashback irán con sus respectivas leyendas y en negritas, para distinguirse del resto del texto.**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **recuerdos de frases**_ **"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo **contiene algunas escenas de sexo explícito,** se recomienda extremo cuidado y discreción al leerlo.

Si no te agrada este tipo de escenas, puedes evitar su lectura y esperar al siguiente capítulo cuando sea publicado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **TUYO / MÍO**

 **CAPÍTULO 2.- MI MUNDO (Parte 1)**

La oscuridad dominaba la mayor parte de aquel sitio, siendo iluminada muy apenas por tenues rayos del sol que se colaban traviesamente entre las ventilas abiertas de la bodega, así como de aquellos agujeros formados en el techo y algunas partes de la pared gracias al paso de los años y la antigüedad que tenía la estructura, como si desearan negarle parte de la privacidad de aquellos que se encontraban en su interior.

Leves sonidos se escuchaban, junto con suaves murmullos roncos, provenientes de los dos únicos visitantes que se ocultaban de las miradas de todos los habitantes del zoológico.

– Skipper…

El suave murmulló ronco, proveniente de Hans, se escuchó entre la paja regada en el suelo, observándose dos figuras recostadas en la misma.

– Ha… Hans!

Un fuerte gemido fue emitido por Skipper, al tiempo que cerraba sus aletas sobre los hombros del frailecillo que tenía encima y continuaba besándole suavemente el cuello, removiendo sus plumas de una forma que sólo el otro podía hacerlo.

No sólo por ser al único que se lo permitía, sino por las sensaciones únicas que le provocaba con sus roces y toques.

– Hans!

Un graznido un poco más fuerte se escuchó, de parte del pingüino, junto con un suave siseo que parecía tratar de silenciarle.

– Relájate, Skipper… estamos solos – aseguró la voz del frailecillo, al tiempo que su pico se perdía entre el cuello y pecho del ave antártica.

– Pero los chicos…

– Ellos deben estar ocupados en sus asuntos, así como nosotros – aseguró el danés, haciendo que Skipper entreabriera sus ojos ligeramente, observando los tenues rayos de luz que se perdían en la oscuridad de la bodega de alimentos, obligándose a cerrarlos nuevamente, lleno de vergüenza por caer nuevamente en los juegos del frailecillo, que parecía satisfecho con sus reacciones.

Movió una aleta, colocándola por encima del cuello del ave danesa, moviendo un poco sus patas al percibir como era empujada una a un lado, como si el frailecillo buscara un mejor acomodo sobre su cuerpo.

– Hans…

Volvió a llamar, permitiendo que varios escalofríos le recorrieran el cuerpo, conforme el frailecillo bajaba sus alas por los costados de su cuerpo, peinándole las plumas que iban alzándose como reacción natural, al buscar refrescarse un poco ante la temperatura de su cuerpo.

– Eres delicioso Skipper…

Hans murmuró con una voz ronca y suave, besándole el pecho con delicadeza, dirigiendo su mirada al rostro del pingüino, que había enrojecido y apretado los parpados fuertemente, mientras realizaba una mueca con el pico, como si esas simples palabras le molestaran, aunque sabía bien que no era así.

– Eres un idiota…

Respondió el de ojos azules, girando su rostro a otro lado, provocando que el frailecillo sonriera satisfecho y feliz, ante la expresión sonrojada y avergonzada que mostraba el pingüino con los ojos cerrados, que ahora tenía entreabierto el pico y dejaba salir pequeñas nubes de aliento entre sus suspiros y tenues sonidos.

– "Siempre tan orgulloso" – pensó, suspirando suavemente con un aire enamorado que solamente el otro lograba hacerle sentir… riendo por lo bajo y regresando su atención hacía el ave marina.

– Estoy comenzando a pensar que lo haces apropósito – dijo con voz firme y grave, acariciando el vientre del otro con una de sus alas, mientras le observaba seductoramente, riendo por la reacción de sorpresa del oji azul.

– Qué cosa?!

– Hacerte el difícil – respondió Hans, sonriendo de lado, bajando un poco más su ala.

– No digas tonteríaaaaas! – exclamó el pingüino, encogiéndose al sentir como el ave danesa llegaba a la zona privada de su cuerpo, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo y sosteniéndose del cuerpo del otro, mientras un jadeo se dejaba escuchar y el sonrojo aumentaba, aun por encima de su expresión molesta.

Hans rió un poco más, moviendo la punta de su ala por encima de la zona intima de su compañero, buscando activar aquellos instintos que comenzaba a mostrar la otra ave con sus reacciones y gemidos, moviendo las plumas que le rodeaban.

Sabía bien que Skipper, no era un ave fácil de convencer ni de guiar; tenía un carácter demasiado fuerte como para entender razones o ideas cuando no se le sabía manejar adecuadamente… o convencer.

Sin embargo, él era lo bastante listo como para identificar aquellos puntos débiles en el ave no voladora, puntos que le permitirían manejar al chico dentro de su juego de traiciones y negocios en contra de su propio país, aun sin importarle arrasar a quien encontrar en su camino.

Sin darse cuenta que en su juego terminaría enredándose en algo mucho más peligroso que sus simples juegos.

Hans, desde que había conocido el ave antártica, se había convencido que se comportaba de aquella forma, simplemente para empujarle a llegar a sus límites… o al menos, eso era lo que le indicó su mente en el pasado y le indicaba en esos momentos, donde podía dominar al ave con unos simple roces o toques.

Bastaba algunas caricias en los puntos correctos de su abdomen y cintura, algunos besos en la zona más sensible de su cuello, los roces en su intimidad para animarle a entregarse.

Skipper siempre le ponía difíciles las cosas, y estaba seguro que siempre se ponía en un lugar inaccesible e inalcanzable para cualquiera que se atreviera a posar sus ojos en tan hermosa ave que, a pesar de ser un macho, dejaba ver una belleza única y formidable, que en ningún otro ser hubiese podido ver, y vaya que había vivido.

Pero él amaba eso!

Amaba la manera en que se negaba al acercamiento cuando apenas dejaban ver el más pequeño requiso de otras intenciones que no fueran el compañerismo…

Amaba esa expresión decidida y encantadora, dominante y desafiante que componía el pingüino cuando tomaba alguna decisión.

Skipper era una criatura tan única, que cualquiera desearía hacerse de ella, sin importar el cómo o el dónde, y eso era algo era que le quedo claro en Dinamarca, cuando les hubiesen puesto en equipo ambas naciones.

Un gesto de buena voluntad y compañerismo entre ambos países…

Una forma de crear una alianza…

Un lazo irrompible entre naciones, que ellos destruyeron con sus malas decisiones y dentro de sus juegos infantiles.

– Skipper…

Murmuró en un tono ronco, al sentir como el pingüino llevaba una aleta a su pecho y le trataba de empujar en una clara negativa acompañada de un ápice de duda ante los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo.

Tal vez, por su expresión entre molesta y de agrado, seguramente a causa del conflicto interno que estaba viviendo el ave en esos instantes, debía de detenerse.

Tal vez, Skipper no estaba listo ni preparado para un encuentro tan cercano como ese, pero a Hans no le interesaba en esos momentos.

Ya había esperado bastante desde el último encuentro que habían tenido, aprovechando la confusión de la batalla y la reorganización de las tropas en la base enemiga con Espiráculo y los propios elementos de Skipper.

Se enderezó un poco, besándole suavemente la punta del pico, como una forma de calmarle, pegando el peso de su propio cuerpo sobre el de la otra vez para sostenerle y dominarle de mejor forma.

Skipper nunca le dejaría fáciles las cosas… siempre fue así.

– Relájate, estamos solos.

Aseguró con un tono alegre, mientras el pingüino abría sus ojos, dejado ver el azul entre las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían formado, dejando ver un aura un poco infantil e inocente, como si en ese momento se hubiese despojado de su investidura de soldado, dejando ver por unos breves instantes al pingüino que se ocultaba dentro.

– Nadie vendrá.

Sentenció Hans, viendo de reojo la puerta perfectamente cerrada, sin percatarse que la mente del pingüino se trasladaba por unos momentos a aquella época, cuando su carrera militar apenas iniciaba, siendo asignado a una de las misiones más importantes de su vida.

Cuando sucedió aquella traición…

Cuando Hans había dicho aquella misma frase, pero con un tono mucho más cruel y frío, arrebatándole algo que jamás regresaría.

Cuando su mundo se destruyó, llegando a creer que jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

– Estamos los dos solos, Skipper…

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Para una de mis más fieles lectoras, por regalarme parte de su tiempo al leerme. MUCHAS GRACIAS KIM!**

 **A contestar Reviews!**

 **Ayumi Von Tesla.** Aquí tiene el resto mi buena persona! Algo tarde realmente XD. Debería estar realizando el análisis de un agravio, pero nooooooooooo, mejor me pongo a escribir el siguiente capitulo jajajajajajajaja.

Maldita pereza que me ha poseído! TToTT

 **SombraLN.** En serio?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA creo que es de las pocas ships de las que me gusta escribir de POM XD.

 **Marta23-ortiz.** Verdad que si?! Eso de robarse la base de Skipper me dejo pensando mucho XD, para mi que quería robarse al pingüino completo jajajajajajaja.

 **KimPantaleon.** MUCHAS GRACIAS! Quería mostrarte como solía trabajar, creando unos sencillos párrafos que al final terminarían en un texto mucho más grande y, con suerte, en una idea mucho más completa /w/

Espero en verdad que te guste este fic, que espero terminar más rápido que el resto de mis historias ;w;.

. MUCHAS GRACIAS! Espero que te guste este fic, que espero tenga de todo: romance, intriga, misterio, traición, confort, amor y mucho amor!

 **Pinguingo**. El skans tiene mucho material para explotar! Aunque, sinceramente es la primera vez que decidí explotar un poco a esta parejita ¬w¬*, espero que te guste este fic.

 **Collinscott**. Muchas gracias por leerme! TTwTT


End file.
